Un amour de petites créatures
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione. Juste celle d'un malheureux coup du sort, qui devait à jamais bouleverser le destin de Dobby en le propulsant dans de lointaines galeries souterraines. Où il rencontrera l'âme soeur... [GollumXDobby] [oui, je sais]


Disclaimer : Dobby et les quelques autres personnages présents appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; Gollum, ses poissons et ses grottes appartiennent à Tolkien, ou plutôt, heu, à qui de droit. L'idée tordue m'a été inspirée par une conversation entendue dans le bus... La conversation était parfaitement innocente et j'ai un peu honte d'en faire sortir des trucs pareils, j'avoue.

Warning : heu, peut-on appeler ça du yaoi ? Pas de la zoophilie, en tout cas... Je ne sais pas, disons tendres sentiments entre petites créatures étranges du même sexe. Oui, l'image mentale peut déranger, je suis d'accord.

Note du goupil : j'avoue, j'ai lu Harry Potter pour la dernière fois il y a... °compte sur ses doigts° un sacré bout de temps. n.n' J'ai fait attention, mais bon, il y a peut-être une ou deux incohérences par-ci par-là ; si c'est le cas je vous prie de m'en pardonner…

**

* * *

**

**Un amour de petites créatures**

**

* * *

**

Ce n'était pas que le professeur McGonagall leur ait donné une tâche difficile.

C'était qu'elle leur avait donné une tâche insurmontable.

Si au moins il s'était agi d'un devoir maison, encore, ils auraient pu se débrouiller (à force de supplications) pour copier celui d'Hermione, mais...

Mais non. Ce n'était pas une quelconque dissertation, c'était une épreuve pratique, à subir en cours. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se faire aider par Hermione – Ron se demandait souvent pourquoi la jeune fille insistait autant pour qu'ils se placent au premier rang, droit sous le nez de McGonagall. Enfin, pas que ça changerait grand chose s'ils se casaient au fond de la classe, après tout les capacités oculaires du professeur avaient parfois de quoi faire peur à Maugrey Fol Œil...

... Ron profita néanmoins d'une seconde où elle s'était détournée vers Neville (qui tentait vainement de ne pas se faire attaquer par le hérisson qu'il était censé transformer, actuellement armé de sa propre baguette) pour se pencher vers Hermione et lui demander de l'aide dans un souffle paniqué.

La jeune sorcière le gratifia d'un petit regard condescendant.

— Je rêve ? Tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça ?

— Ben, tu vois, à part la prof, jusqu'ici, personne n'est capable de le faire, donc...

— C'est parce que je ne m'y suis pas encore mise à fond.

— ...

Ron aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais il y avait des moments où il se demandait vraiment, mais vraiment, comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé à fréquenter Hermione.

Il lança un coup d'œil significatif à Harry.

— Pas la peine de prendre Harry à part, Ron. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider, moi. Regarde. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu lèves ta baguette comme ça ; tu donnes un petit mouvement souple du poignet ; tu prononces correctement ta formule, en roulant le deuxième 'r' et en appuyant sur la dernière syllabe, tu vises ton hérisson à un angle de trente degrés, et...

... Hermione était une jeune fille douée, même très douée, c'était quelque chose qu'il était difficile de contester. Ce qui arriva n'était pas de sa faute, personne ne pouvait le prévoir, même pas elle.

Il n'en fut pas moins que, suite à un hasard désastreux, Dobby choisit précisément cet instant pour sauter sur leur bureau, un air extasié sur le visage. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de remercier Harry Potter pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait (Ron avait gracieusement refilé à Harry une paire de chaussettes en laine rose et piquante que lui avait tricotée sa mère) qu'il se retrouva sous le feu de la baguette magique d'Hermione et disparut dans un 'plop' sonore et, pour les trois amis, traumatisant.

Une gêne palpable s'abattit sur leurs épaules.

— ... Oups, murmura Hermione d'une voix altérée.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

— Harry Potter est une personne noble et généreuse ! Dobby remercie Harry Potter ! Merci !

... Il fallut quelques secondes à Dobby pour réaliser que ses paroles venaient de résonner d'une bien curieuse manière. Dobby n'était pas habitué à ce que les salles de classe résonnent ainsi.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour remarquer que le très noble et généreux Harry Potter ne daignait pas lui répondre. Dobby n'était pas habitué à cela non plus.

De nouvelles secondes passèrent, et Dobby finit par s'apercevoir que si Harry Potter ne lui répondait pas, c'était parce qu'Harry Potter n'était plus dans les parages. Et que si ses paroles avaient autant résonné, c'était parce qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans une salle de classe.

Il se trouvait dans une caverne souterraine.

Autour de lui, des parois ruisselantes d'une eau noirâtre s'élevaient, biscornues et terrifiantes, vers des hauteurs insondables, se perdant dans une obscurité nauséabonde. Un silence oppressant régnait, qui n'était troublé que par les petits bruits mouillés de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur un sol déjà humide.

C'était un endroit malsain, qu'on aurait dit oublié de l'humanité, coupé du monde extérieur, comme hors du temps et des hommes. Une impression que confirmait l'atmosphère étouffante qui assaillait la gorge de Dobby – on sentait que cet air-là n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis la création du monde.

Dobby émit un gémissement étouffé.

— Merci pour les chaussettes, Harry Potter, murmura t-il quand même d'une toute petite voix, au cas où Harry Potter ne se serait pas trouvé si loin que ça.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

C'était une petite créature étrange, à la peau grise, ridée, au regard luisant et à la voix sifflante, qui se terrait dans les coins sombres de ces grottes. C'était une petite créature étrange qui n'avait sans doute pas toujours été ce qu'elle paraissait aujourd'hui, à savoir une chose infâme fort éloignée de toute humanité. C'était une petite créature étrange qui vivait seule, terriblement seule – du moins, aux yeux d'un étranger. En réalité, elle n'était pas seule. Pas seule du tout. Elle avait un ami. Un grand ami, sur qui elle pouvait compter, toujours, oui, n'est-ce pas, que nous ne nous quitterons jamais, mon présssieux ?

... Et puis, elle avait ses poissons, aussi.

Et de temps en temps, un intrus se perdait dans ses galeries souterraines. Elle en était contente, cela changeait la morne routine de sa pitance quotidienne.

C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Gollum ne savait pas exactement qui osait violer son garde-manger personnel – ni comment il était arrivé là sans passer sous le nez de Gollum, à la réflexion – mais le méchant petit être allait regretter d'avoir mis les dents dans la chair des poissons de Gollum. Ou du moins, Gollum allait se débrouiller pour réunir le vilain intrus et les poissons dans un destin commun.

_Gollum !_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Dobby errait dans cet horrible endroit depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il ne savait ni où il était tombé, ni comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais il était certain d'une chose : il voulait en sortir.

Le plus tôt possible.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

Ce n'était pas tant l'humidité environnante au goût de moisi qui le dérangeait (même si elle l'empêchait de faire du feu) ; c'était surtout les petits ricanements sifflants, bizarres, qui fusaient de recoins qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. On aurait dit des petits bruits de gorge rauques et malsains.

Pour dire la vérité, il ne les entendait pas depuis très longtemps.

Depuis une ou deux heures, tout au plus. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur les bords de ce lac souterrain...

... Dobby n'était pas un grand amateur de poisson cru. Mais la faim porte à des extrémités que l'on imaginerait mal le ventre plein – et puis, s'il voulait remercier Harry Potter pour son généreux cadeau, il _fallait _qu'il reste en vie. Il devait donc se nourrir.

Il grignota une écaille spongieuse en écoutant attentivement. Un nouveau petit bruit de gorge ne tarda pas à résonner – cette fois-ci plus près de lui que toutes les fois précédentes. Dobby couina de peur et recula de quelques pas. Ses petites pattes plongèrent dans l'eau glacée du lac – il s'arrêta aussitôt. Ce lac ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

La chose sifflante qui se tenait dans l'ombre devant lui non plus, par ailleurs.

Partagé entre deux indicibles terreur, le petit cœur de Dobby battait la chamade.

Quelques secondes d'un silence oppressant passèrent.

... Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de gluant lui frôler les chevilles, dans l'eau, qu'il sortit de son indécision et manqua se jeter dans les bras de la créature qui lui faisait face – il ne le fit pas, parce que la créature qui lui faisait face se jeta au même moment sur lui et le plaqua dans la boue vaseuse du lac.

Dobby sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Gollum était une petite créature étrange qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres petites créatures étranges. Les seuls êtres qu'il avait appris à connaître et à plus ou moins respecter portaient des écailles et finissaient dans son estomac – il y avait aussi son très cher ami, mais lui se comportait de manière assez inerte.

Dobby était, pour lui, une nouveauté.

Il aurait pu le manger tout de suite. Après tout, il semblait dormir profondément, et il avait volé les poissons de Gollum ; il fallait donc que ces pauvres bêtes retrouvent leur destination première – l'estomac de Gollum.

Pourtant, Gollum hésitait.

... Gollum n'était pas quelqu'un de très difficile question goût (du moment qu'on ne lui imposait pas de manger le bon poisson _cuit_), mais... tout le monde se serait senti rebuté par la chose crasseuse qui enveloppait la petite créature.

Même Gollum.

Et l'intrus qui gisait devant ses pieds, sa maigre poitrine soulevée par une respiration irrégulière, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose d'autre sur les os que ce machin plein de saleté. Gollum avait peur que le goût ne se rapproche trop du poisson cuit.

Et puis...

Et puis...

... Bon, il n'avait pas volé tant de poissons que ça.

Il avait juste dû manger une écaille ou deux. C'était certes un crime impardonnable, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait touché à notre présssieux, n'est-ce pas...

Gollum avait lui-même fini le bon poisson. (Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi le vilain intrus ne l'avait pas dévoré avec appétit. C'était un bon gros poisson juteux, gorgé d'algues et d'eau goûteuse. La créature avait eu l'air de se montrer réticente en l'attrapant. Bizarre.)

…

... Et puis...

... Gollum aimait bien le petit museau biscornu de l'intrus.

Gollum était un être dont le vocabulaire gravitait autour de deux mots : "précieux" et "poisson". Son passé hors des grottes remontait à trop de temps pour qu'il se rappelle vraiment d'autres expressions utiles. (Quoique, il se plongeait parfois dans de longues rêveries peuplées de souvenirs nébuleux, d'où émergeait un flot de marmonnements saturés de "à moi" et autres "anniversssaire".)

S'il l'avait jamais connu un jour, Gollum avait depuis longtemps oublié ce terme ; pourtant, s'il s'en était rappelé, c'était ainsi qu'il aurait qualifié le petit museau de la créature.

"Mignon".

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Dobby ne revint à lui qu'une longue heure plus tard.

... Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler qu'il ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard. (Ou du moins, il était à peu près persuadé que cet endroit ne se situait pas dans les caves de Poudlard.) Il ne s'en rappela que lorsqu'il sentit le contact glacé du sol sous son dos, dont l'humidité traversait sa taie d'oreiller.

Il songea qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation où, si jamais l'on s'avise de fermer les yeux trop longtemps, on ne les rouvre pas – ou bien où quelqu'un s'arrange pour qu'on ne survive pas à la décision de les rouvrir. Dobby choisit donc judicieusement de les garder fermés, le temps qui lui serait nécessaire pour déterminer s'il se trouvait bien dans ce type de situation.

Les minutes passèrent, de nouveau.

Dobby commençait à regretter d'avoir repris conscience (au moins, évanoui, il ne lui était pas compliqué de rester immobile les yeux fermés) lorsqu'un bruit incongru naquit quelque part sur sa droite.

Ça ressemblait à un mâchonnement. Au bruit d'une personne pourvue de très peu de dents en train de manger quelque chose... de mou...

... Les peurs de Dobby volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il réalisa, avec soudaineté, qu'il avait froid aux pieds.

_On lui avait ravi le cadeau de Harry Potter !_

..._ On était en train de manger le cadeau de Harry Potter ! _

La réaction de la petite créature fut aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Gollum ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il sentit un poids léger le frapper de plein fouet – n'étant pas lui-même excessivement lourd, il vacilla et tomba en arrière. Dobby planta ses genoux cagneux dans son ventre et lui vrilla un regard furieux sur le front.

— _Il ne faut pas manger le cadeau de Harry Potter ! Méchante personne ! _

... Il ne vint pas vraiment à l'esprit de Dobby que "personne" n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié pour parler de Gollum. Mais il était après tout lui-même bien placé sur l'échelle humaine pour se permettre cette petite incartade.

Gollum resta un instant interloqué, avant de lui rendre son regard. Il prit le temps de mâchouiller encore un morceau de chaussette, se redressa, repoussa Dobby et contempla le museau plissé par la colère de son prisonnier, avec un petit pincement au cœur – c'était le même sentiment que lorsqu'il découvrait une nouvelle espèce de poisson, plus juteuse que toutes les précédentes. Un sentiment de bonheur intense.

— Le vilain intrus a volé les poissssons de Gollum, se décida t-il à expliquer. Gollum doit ssse venger. _Gollum._

Dobby recula imperceptiblement et étouffa un couinement apeuré.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! riposta t-il néanmoins, Dobby n'a presque pas pris de vos poissons ! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour manger le cadeau de Harry Potter !

Gollum devait admettre que ce n'était pas faux.

Il connaissait le caractère sacré d'un cadeau d'anniversaire.

... Il tenta d'amadouer l'étrange petite créature en le lui prouvant – il lui rendit la paire de chaussette, désormais beaucoup plus petite et imprégnée de salive. Dobby la saisit du bout des doigts – même trouée et gluante, elle n'en restait pas moins un Cadeau de Harry Potter.

— Pardon, siffla Gollum. Nous ne sssavions pas que ccc'était un cadeau d'anniversssaire. Nous ne sssavions pas que ccc'était important.

Dobby jugea prudent de ne pas s'attarder sur l'emploi de la deuxième personne du pluriel.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ne recommencez pas, exigea t-il avec fermeté.

— Nous ausssi, nous avons un cadeau d'anniversssaire. Nous l'aimons beaucoup. N'est-ce pas, mon précccieux ? _Gollum._

— ...

C'était donc cela, les petits bruits de gorge qui égrenaient le silence résonnant des grottes.

Dobby décida qu'il ne les aimait pas.

Gollum ne se préoccupait pas de l'air suspicieux du petit intrus. En fait, il commençait même à se dire, devant l'expression adorable des petits yeux fripés de Dobby, qu'il pourrait bien faire quelque chose pour s'attirer les faveurs de la créature.

Quelque chose de, même s'il n'en connaissait pas le mot, _généreux_.

Il saisit Dobby par la patte et l'entraîna dans la noirceur profonde de ses grottes.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

L'anneau reposait dans l'ombre depuis des siècles. Ou, pour être plus exact, depuis des millénaires.

Il n'avait pas de conscience à proprement parler.

La conscience n'est qu'un concept humain.

L'anneau n'avait pas de conscience, mais il avait une volonté. Ce qui s'en rapprochait beaucoup.

Une volonté qui se résumait en trois mots : retrouver son maître.

Et par le moyen le plus rapide.

... Lorsque Gollum se l'était approprié – lorsqu'on le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, soutenait-il – c'était parce que l'anneau commençait sérieusement à remettre en question cette volonté.

Même si l'infinité du temps qu'il avait passé à croupir sous une couche de vase ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui – le temps n'est qu'un concept humain –, et bien...

... Et bien quand même, ça faisait long et il lui tardait de retrouver son maître.

De sorte qu'il s'était rabattu sur la première petite créature bizarre à portée de main.

Et la deuxième, par la suite.

C'était après qu'il avait réalisé son erreur – même si la réalisation des choses n'est qu'un concept humain –, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était parti pour passer une infinité de temps à croupir dans un recoin de tunnel.

... Ce fut pourquoi un sentiment intense d'espoir s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sentit la présence nouvelle de Dobby. C'était peut-être enfin l'occasion de sortir de là et de retrouver son maître.

Les voix des petites créatures retentissaient déjà non loin.

— Viens, viens par là, petite créature !

— Dobby n'est pas une petite créature ! Dobby est un elfe de maison !

— Les elfes de maison ne sssont pas comme les autres elfes, alors. Cce sssont des petites créatures étrange. _Gollum_.

— Non ! Les elfes de maison sont… sont des elfes de maison. C'est vous qui êtes une petite créature étrange.

— Gollum n'est pas...

— _Si_.

Gollum jugea prudent de ne pas insister. De toute façon, ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire plaisir à la petite créature étrange, pas la mettre en colère.

... La petite créature étrange qui s'appelait Dobby, réalisa t-il après coup.

Dobby.

Quel nom… Et sa pensée s'arrêta là, parce qu'il ignorait le terme de "charmant".

— Gollum veut montrer quelque chose à Dobby, reprit-il en articulant bien le nom et en tentant de rendre sa voix moins rauque.

Il pénétra dans une fissure ténébreuse, traînant toujours Dobby à sa suite. L'elfe de maison sentit la noirceur le happer comme un animal vivant – il resserra instinctivement sa patte dans celle de Gollum.

Il avait jusqu'ici gardé quelques traces d'inquiétudes – il n'était pas certain que le régime alimentaire de Gollum se limite au poisson et à la chaussette –, mais la petite créature étrange semblait être sa seule chance de survie dans cet environnement hostile.

Et puis, après réflexion, il ne pouvait pas dire que ses yeux globuleux n'avaient pas quelque chose de…

... d'attrayant.

Il retint un couinement terrorisé lorsque Gollum le lâcha.

Ses yeux s'étaient cependant habitués à l'obscurité dans laquelle ils progressaient, et il put plus ou moins percevoir Gollum s'arc-bouter contre ce qu'il prit pour une saillie rocheuse, et qui était un lourd – du moins, lourd selon la force physique des deux petites créatures – rocher qu'il réussit à déplacer de quelques centimètre.

Un éclair brillant fusa de l'ouverture ainsi créée.

... L'anneau savait à quoi s'attendre de ceux qui tombaient entre ses mains – enfin, de ceux entre les mains desquels il tombait. Il savait la fascination qu'il leur procurait. C'était plus ou moins volontaire, après tout. (Plus ou moins : il y avait des moments où il se serait bien passé de la fascination de Gollum.)

Il s'attendait à ce que Dobby le découvre par lui-même – ou au moins à ce qu'il se laisse guider par sa force mystérieuse.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Gollum en personne qui le dévoile aux yeux intrigués de Dobby.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Il en fut excessivement surpris – même si la surprise n'est qu'un concept humain.

Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas comme d'habitude...

— Dobby doit regarder, il doit regarder ! Ccc'est le cadeau d'anniversssaire de Gollum. _Gollum._

... Bah, au fond, ça lui facilitait la tâche.

Il réunit toute la puissance destructrice que recelait l'or de ses courbures, amassée là depuis des millénaires, et la braqua sur l'inconscient Dobby.

L'elfe de maison l'observa d'un air vaguement intrigué.

— C'est joli, se contenta t-il de faire remarquer d'une voix où pointait une légère déception. Caché de cette manière, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus impressionnant qu'une petite bague, quand même.

... La fierté n'est qu'un pauvre concept humain.

Pourtant, l'anneau se sentit horriblement vexé.

Au contraire de Gollum, qui fut ravi que la petite créature apprécie son meilleur ami. Leur relation commençait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il eut une seconde réaction inattendue : pour que Dobby puisse mieux voir à quel point il était joli, _il lui tendit l'anneau_.

Des trois protagonistes, le moins vivant fut le plus éberlué.

Il comprit, lorsque Dobby le recueillit au creux de sa patte tremblante, que si l'elfe de maison se montrait aussi révérencieux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il reconnaissait enfin sa puissance et le respect qu'il devait lui accordait.

C'était parce que _Gollum _le lui avait prêté.

Le fait même que Gollum le _prête_, lui, _l'Anneau Unique_, mettait en évidence le lien merveilleux et solide qui s'était établi entre les deux petites créatures étranges.

L'anneau sut qu'il ne pourrait lutter contre la force de cet amour.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Oh, bien sûr, Dobby regrettait un peu Poudlard. Il regrettait l'immense cuisine souterraine, ses compagnons elfes de maison, la vue rassurante de leurs taies d'oreillers... Il regrettait ses amis, les professeurs, il regrettait Harry Potter...

Mais pas tant que ça.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus il réalisait à quel point la compagnie de Gollum – malgré les filaments de laine rose toujours collés sur ses gencives – le rendait heureux et à quel point il se sentait en synchronisation avec le petit être. Dobby en était venu à préférer vivre dans ces grottes souterraines avec Gollum plutôt qu'à Poudlard sans Gollum. Oui, il avait pris la décision de rester auprès de celui qui faisait naître ce merveilleux sentiment dans sa poitrine. Il avait résolu de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

... Pas comme s'il le pouvait, de toute façon.

Et puis, il avait tant à faire ici-bas ! Décorer la petite caverne de Gollum (il avait admirablement disposé les chaussettes de Harry Potter entre deux rochers), apprendre à Gollum comment faire du feu pour cuire les poissons (ou du moins pour cuire la part de poisson de Dobby) ...

Aider Gollum à astiquer l'anneau...

Dobby était heureux. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

— 'mione...

— C'est ma faute. Je sais que c'est ma faute. Je mérite une horrible punition, je mérite d'aller en prison pour une chose aussi horrible !

— Hermione...

— C'est ça. Je vais demander à Dumbledore de prévenir les détraqueurs. Qu'ils viennent me chercher pour m'amener à Azkaban ! C'est tout ce que je mérite !

— Her-mignonne...

— Je suis un être infâme ! Dobby, le premier elfe de maison qui ait réussi à se défaire de ses chaînes, il faut que je le fasse disparaître ! Moi ! Alors que j'ai toujours soutenu la liberté et les droits des elfes de maison ! Quel exemple est-ce que je donne ?

— Hermione, tu me passes le sel, oui ou non ?

La jeune fille obéit à l'injonction de Ron en reniflant d'un air dépité. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry l'observait d'un regard mi-inquiet mi-agacé.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre dans des états pareils, Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que ce n'était pas si grave, que c'était un peu comme l'avoir obligé à transplaner... Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin...

La jeune sorcière laissa exploser les sanglots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

— Le professeur McGonagall est un monstre ! Dire une chose pareille alors que la vie du pauvre Dobby est en jeu... Nous dire que nous n'avons qu'à inverser le sort, que ça fait un excellent exercice, qu'elle va le _noter !_ Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle !

Ron releva la tête de son assiette de choux-fleur et se permit une intervention.

— Ça devrait te motiver, non ? Telle que je te connais, une note de plus, tu devrais être ravie…

(Il ne fit pas remarquer que lui-même n'était pas mécontent, un travail commun avec Hermione ne pouvant que faire remonter sa moyenne.)

Hermione renifla une nouvelle fois, les sourcils pourtant froncés – Harry et Ron sentirent qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce détail.

— De toute façon, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu moins vacillante, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un sort facilement réalisable... Il faudrait pouvoir utiliser le contraire d'un hérisson... Vous savez ce que c'est, vous, le contraire d'un hérisson ?

— ... Heu...

— P'têtre qu'en le mettant à l'envers...

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial.

— C'est ça, Ron. Bien sûr. En le mettant à l'envers. Comme si ça pouvait être aussi facil…

Elle s'interrompit et se releva brusquement, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

— _Mais bien sûr !_ s'étrangla t-elle, _en le mettant à l'envers ! Ça peut marcher !_

— ...

— Venez, tous les deux !

Ils savaient que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état d'exaltation, Hermione n'était pas à contrarier. Ce ne fut toutefois qu'en soupirant profondément qu'ils abandonnèrent leurs assiettes pour la suivre.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Ce n'était pas ce que Ron entendait par mettre le hérisson à l'envers.

Oh, non.

Il remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas eu à aider la jeune fille pour dépecer l'animal, le vider et lui retourner la peau.

Harry aussi.

— Voilà, déclara Hermione en déposant la chose sanglante sur une table, au milieu de la salle de classe vide. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à réciter la formule à l'envers, ne pas oublier les accents, tourner ma baguette à l'exact opposé de l'angle utilisé, et...

La main de la jeune fille tremblait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes (le temps que Ron étouffe un bâillement dans son dos) pour qu'elle se décide à rassembler son courage et à prononcer la formule d'une voix claire et précise.

Harry n'était absolument pas inquiet. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans les capacités d'Hermione, de même que Ron. Ils étaient convaincus de voir Dobby surgir dans un instant, une paire de chaussettes roses à la main, prêt à inonder le généreux Harry Potter de chaleureux remerciements.

Ce qui expliqua leur surprise excessive lorsque, le léger nuage lumineux se dissipant, ils observèrent la petite créature étrange déplier ses membres et cligner des yeux, comme éblouie par une lumière trop vive. Elle jeta un regard surpris autour d'elle et demanda d'une voix rauque :

— Où est Dobby ? Qu'est-ssse qu'ils ont fait de Dobby, les vilains humains ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait du préssssieux de Gollum ? _Gollum !_

... Sous le regard consterné d'Hermione.

Harry et Ron sentirent qu'elle n'avait pas de solution de rechange.

Ils se demandèrent, avec une inquiétude grandissante, si les professeurs allaient en avoir une.

* * *

--- **FIN** ---

* * *

n.n'''


End file.
